Every Exit
by K M Rose
Summary: “Every exit is an entry somewhere else.” -- Tom Stoppard; Sirius Black fell through The Veil in the Department of Mysteries, if that quote is true...then where did he end up?
1. Prologue and Chapter 1

**A/N—**I was looking through random quotes online and immediately thought of something like this. This fic will be my first Marauder's Era fic, so please be kind…if you have any kind of advice or helpful input, please, please, please…do not hesitate to let me know!

Happy reading

Remember to tip your waitress…wait….remember to review!! ;)

*********************************

"_Every exit is an entry somewhere else."__  
__Tom Stoppard_

********************************

**-----the story----- (Prologue)**

"Honestly, Madame Pomfrey! We found him this way! He wasn't in a fight or anything, we woke up and there he was, in bed—stunned!"

Madam Pomfrey shooed away James Potter and Remus Lupin from the bedside so that she could get a better look at the face of Sirius Black. Peter was standing in a corner out of the way, seeming worried, but not too terribly so.

"Poppy, we just heard. Will Mr. Black be alright?" Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore walked into the Examining Room, and hovered just far enough away so as not to project that they wanted to be of any real assistance to the mediwitch, who was having quite a time trying to get Sirius into a somewhat reclining position. "It's difficult to say right now, Minerva. With out knowing exactly what happened, I can only treat him, according to what we can assume happened…that he was the victim of someone casting a Stupefy in their sleep." The mediwitch then went about treating Sirius as best as she could.

McGonagall turned to the boys standing just inside the door, "Are all of you in the same room?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Dumbledore cleared his throat, "Boys, may we see your wands?"

"Of course, Professor." James, Remus, and Peter handed Dumbledore their wands. The Headmaster pointed his own wand at Peter's wand first, "Transfiguring a hat pin into Biro, that's useful. No doubt one of your lessons, Minerva." The witch gave a small, but terse smile. He pointed his wand at Remus' next. "Ah. Practicing Aguamenti, very useful spell indeed." James' wand was last, "Transfiguring a Biro is quite practical, and so is the ability to summon water, yet I find transfiguring tea into fire whiskey, by far, the most useful!" Dumbledore handed the boys back their wands and gave James a small wink in the process.

McGonagall's eyes grew wide, "Albus! Don't encourage them! Mr. Potter, that will be twenty points from Gryffindor. Honestly, I would expect the Quidditch captain to show a better example for his team! Now, it's off to class for all of you." James made to protest, but McGonagall was steady ushering the boys out of the Hospital Wing and out into the bustling corridor. "We will make sure you are kept up to date on the treatment of Mr. Black." She then turned around and went back in to discuss with Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey. Peter glumly went on to class, leaving James and Remus to stare into the wood of the door that had just closed behind them. "Will he be alright James?" asked Remus quietly.

"I sure hope so Mooney. I sure hope so."

--

--

"—DAVRA!" Sirius Black bolted upright, and found himself in the Hospital Wing of Hogwarts, in the dead of night. He looked down at his digital watch, the date read '6/11/96, (June 11, 1996)' then he looked up at a calendar on the wall; the date that was recently marked off was November 6, 1976.

His shout must have woken Madame Pomfrey, because within seconds the mediwitch was rushing into the room, tittering about how wonderful it was that he was no longer stunned; she asked him all the standard questions for one who was a victim of an accidental stunning spell; 'How are you feeling?' 'Does everything move properly?' 'What do you remember from before?' Blah blah blah.

All Sirius did was shake his head, he didn't want to answer questions until he figured what the hell was going on.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N—**Hello! Sorry for the delayed updates on all of my stories! I get writer's block very easily. It's an ailment I have to work through.

Big thanks to **untitled1494** for pointing out my horrendous mistake!! And another thanks to **DarkDilligence** for the review!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, neither do I seek to reap financial benefits from this piece of fiction. I am merely a fan yearning to manipulate Rowling's characters in such a way as to entertain myself and others.

**-----the story-----**

"Really, Sirius!" Remus stood beside the hospital bed, arms crossed over his chest. "You can't honestly expect me to believe for one second that you are from 'the future' and that you 'returned here,' through a freak wormhole at the Ministry."

"That's exactly what I expect. Moony! I'm telling the truth! I was at the ministry fighting alongside James and Lily's son! Against Death Eaters! …When my lovely cousin Bella decided to stun me causing me to fall into this strange veil in the middle of the Department of Mysteries." Sirius was practically bouncing from the sheer excitement of his story, granted it was a kind of morose sort of excitement.

"You're lying."

Sirius quit bouncing, "How do you think that?"

Remus' eyes narrowed. "I _know_ you're lying, and it really isn't that good. Lily _hates_ James, so why would they be married, or even have a son? Furthermore! No one other than the Unspekables have ever been in the Department of Mysteries!" Remus roughly exhaled. He was so glad that Sirius wasn't permanently stunned, but he was a bit put out with the boy's unrelenting insistence that he was here, from the future.

Sirius huffed, "I had hoped that you of all people would believe me, but I supposed I had hoped for too much." The scrawny boy crossed his arms and began skulking.

"Oh dear lord," Remus rolled his eyes and sat down on the bed next to Sirius. "How am I supposed to believe you? I have been with you every moment almost quite literally for the past six years, so tell me…how could you have been to the future? I'm sure I would have noticed." Sirius didn't look at the other boy; he simply extended his left arm. Remus looked at it. On Sirius' wrist was a device that was not unknown to him, though it did surprise him, because digital watches were still quite expensive. He shrugged. "What about it?"

"Look at the date." Sirius was still not looking at him.

"June 12, 1996. 12:46. Thursday." Remus' eyes grew wide. "You're not fooling are you?"

Sirius shook his head. He wished he _was_ fooling. Then he'd be able to erase the hurt he felt for leaving Harry, and the fact that the Dark Lord was on the rise, and Peter's betra--! "Wait a minute! That's it! Remus! I've been given a second chance!"

Remus looked at the other boy quite quizzically, "What are you on about?"

But he just shook his head indicating that he couldn't explain, "You're about to be late to Flitwick's class…go on. We'll talk later, I promise!" Sirius watched as his friend cautiously got up from the bed and made his way out of the door. Remus glanced back every so often and hoped that Sirius would change his mind and ask him to stay, much to his chagrin, he didn't.

--

--

As sad as it was for Remus, he had to come to terms with it. Sirius, his Sirius, was gone—lost somewhere in the depths of the Future Sirius sitting in a bed behind the door that he himself had just walked through. Turning around, he walked solemnly through the halls to the Charms class room. As it turns out Remus was late to Flitwick's class, and so Remus had to add another foot to the already three foot essay. 'What a dreadful day this is turning out to be.' He thought, as he sat down next to James and Peter.

"Hey, Moony! Where've you been? Petey nearly had an aneurism when Flitwick demanded that we knew where you were. I think he honestly started crying!" James was grinning from ear to ear. He never passed up and opportunity to send a jab at Peter every now and then, who most certainly didn't enjoy being the butt of jokes.

"Potter! I did not!" Peter's face _was_ a tad blotchy, so maybe he _had _been crying after all. This did little to lighten Remus' mood.

"He's gone, James." The dark haired wizard looked at his werewolf companion quite quizzically.

"I'm sorry? Who's gone?" The smile had dropped from his face.

"Sirius."

Peter and James looked at Remus, as though he had skrewts for ears. "Remus," started Peter, "Sirius is in the Hospital Wing, he's not dead it he?"

"Merlin! No, Peter, he's not dead!" Remus nearly hexed the boy for even insinuating the death of one of their dear mutual friends. James cleared his throat, "Then if he's not dead, how is he gone? Has he turned up missing?"

"No, he's just--" Remus stopped suddenly. Professor Flitwick was hovering…literally, hovering beside the group of boys. "Is there any thing you wish to share with the class gentlemen?"

The boys all shook their heads, but the dwarf continued, "I know I have the reputation of being one of the easiest teachers in the school, but I do know what goes on while I am 'not paying attention.'" He punctuated the last couple of words, to prove that he did indeed pay attention, and that he heard what students said about him in the halls. "So, I ask you again…Is there anything you feel you should share?"

James decided that he could smooth things over, so he said, "We are just really worried about one of our friends, Professor. We're sorry for disrupting your class."

Flitwick looked down the bridge of his small nose, gave a noise of some sort of approval, and hovered away.

--

--

"So, you're from the future then?" James was sprawled out in an armchair that he had transfigured from a metal folding one. He liked being comfortable around his mates, so why not go all out? Sirius nodded.

"Well, then! Tell me about Lily and I! How many scampers to we have, and what do we do for a living, but most importantly! how do I eventually get her to fall in love with me?" James was eagerly awaiting Sirius' answer, but the other boy's gaze turned to Remus, "Where is Peter?" He asked.

Remus shrugged, "He said that he had a load of homework, but that he'd be here as soon as he finished."

"It's just as well that he's not here. Look, James, when you do get Lily to love you, however it happens, when you ask her to marry you and you go into hiding DON'T have Peter as your Secret Keeper. It will be like exactly signing your own as well as Lily's death sentences!"

James was utterly bewildered, his best friend had gone completely nutters. "What in the name of Merlin happened to you Sirius? Where did you go? Who the hell is sitting here in your body?" James had stood up, and was grasping Sirius' hand. Sirius grasped back twice as firmly.

"What do you mean?"

"You are not the same person as you were since before you awoke from being stunned, what happened?"

Sirius dropped his gaze to the bedspread. "You don't want to know." He let go of James' hand, to cross his arms. Remus stepped up behind James, and said, "Really, Sirius, we want to know. Please tell us." Sirius then went on to explain the past twenty years of his life, including being arrested for numerous murders committed by Death Eaters, spending time in Azkaban for those murders, escaping Azkaban, Harry's rescue of him from the Dementors, and ending with the fight at the Ministry where he got 'killed.'

"Wow." Said James and Remus in unison.

"Tell me more about me and Lily!!" James was desperate to give the room a brighter, more cheerful atmosphere as soon as possible.

Sirius looked as serious as the grave after his regaling of his life, but his best friend's insistence on knowing how he eventually coaxed Lily into dating him, put the 'Ol' Sirius Grin' back on his face, and for a moment he completely forgot that he had ever been any older or wiser than this very moment.


	3. Author's Note Continuation?

**A/N—**

So I don't know if I should continue this. The end of the last chapter seemed like a bitter sweet kind of ending.

This is where I need your help, if you think there is any reason why this should be continued on please let me know. I am perfectly happy to leave it, but I do have a few ideas about expanding it, but it is really up to you guys.

Please either review or send me a PM with your thoughts!

--

**Have fun.**

**K M Rose**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N—**This is the final chapter of Every Exit, I think! I hoped you enjoyed it!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, neither do I seek to reap financial benefits from this piece of fiction. I am merely a fan yearning to manipulate Rowling's characters in such a way as to entertain myself and others.

-----the story-----

July 30, 1981. 11:30 pm.

There was a knock at the door; James got up to answer it.

"I'm sorry for being late James. It's just…you know, Dark Lord on the rise and everything. One can't be too careful these days."

James smiled, "Of course not Sirius." The two friends embraced, and moved out of the July night that was still a bit to warm for everyone's liking, and into the coolness of the small cottage James had bought three years ago. "Have you heard from Peter lately?" James asked Sirius, who merely shook his head.

"Nope. Haven't heard anything since the letter he sent to all of us last year, saying that he was going to go over so that he could work from the inside." Sirius gave a little smile trying to imagine Wormtail as a spy for the Order. "Most likely he actually has gone over. I mean, that's what happened last time." The smile dropped from his face just as soon he had said that,

"Sirius?" James always got concerned for his friend when his gaze focused on something in the distant past, or the far future, James wasn't ever sure which was which with Sirius anymore. Gladly he didn't have to worry long.

"How's Lily and the baby?" He asked as he returned to the time of the present, or the past…or the future, however Sirius decided to look at it.

"Oh! They are fantastic. We got Harry a toy broom yesterday, and he loves it! I think I got a Quidditch player on my hands." James cherished his wife and child more than his own being. Years ago when he and the rest of Marauders were still in school, Sirius had an accident…or well—he had the accident fifteen years from now, but it sent him back to when they were all in school. It was all still very confusing to James but he accepted it. At school, Sirius explained to him that if he let Peter be his Secret Keeper, that his family would all die, and that Harry would be raised by Lily's sister. That thought made James shudder. He _hated_ Lily's sister and that entire family.

"I'm positive that Harry will be a great Quidditch player." Sirius smiled at James, knowing what question was next.

"What position?!"

Both men laughed, and as Lily entered with the young boy she too laughed, even though she didn't know why. She was just happy. She was happy that James was happy, happy that Sirius was here, happy that her son was with them, and happy to be alive.

Sirius looked at his watch. July 31, 1981. 12:03 am. "Happy Birthday, Harry."

--

--

"This year we would like to introduce our new faculty!" Dumbledore's voice was still as powerful and commanding as he remembered.

"First! A new course, Care of Magical Creatures, is being taught by our very own Hagrid!"

The hall erupted in a small amount of applause. He watched as Hagrid stood and gave a small bow in response.

"Next! Teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts, I would like everyone to give a good Hogwarts welcome to an esteemed alumni of this school. Professor Sirius Black!"

There was more applause this time.

He stood and waved at the Gryffindor table, winking at Harry, who's parents had taken him to the train station. Harry Potter, who wouldn't have to face death for a while yet. Harry potter, who was his godson.


End file.
